Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?
by Kyoru
Summary: Aizen s'ennuie au Hueco Mundo... Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de donner une mission quelque peu ... originale à son numéro 4 ? Humour / Yaoi / Multi-pairing / OS / un peu pwp...


Auteur : Kyoru

Bêta : Sarouman & Bakavie ! Merci à vous :3

Genre : Humour / Yaoi / Multi-pairing / OS / un peu pwp...

Pairing : Ulqui / X & X / Ulqui

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo !

Résumé : Aizen s'ennuie au Hueco Mundo... Et s'il lui prenait l'envie de donner une mission quelque peu ... originale à son numéro 4 ?

Note : Petit one-shot pour Bakavie pour son anniKEUF KEUF :3 Délire total, pas très sérieux...

Bonne lecture ! o/

* * *

**Voulez-vous coucher avec moi ?**

-Ulquiorra, te voilà enfin...

L'espada referma la porte derrière lui et se tourna vers Aizen. Ce dernier était assis sur un trône d'un blanc immaculé.

-Seigneur Aizen, Fit-il, en posant un genou à terre et en inclinant la tête.

-Viens... Ordonna Aizen, avec un sourire satisfait.

Ulquiorra releva la tête et vit son maître lui tendre la main. Il s'approcha d'un pas sûr et posa la sienne dans celle d'Aizen. Ce dernier l'attira à lui fermement. Leurs visages maintenant très proches, l'ancien shinigami posa son autre main sur la taille du brun.

-Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai fait venir ici aujourd'hui ? Demanda Aizen, en passant sa main sous le vêtement de l'espada pour caresser son dos.

-Non Seigneur Aizen.

-Eh bien... J'aurais une mission importante à te confier. Annonça-t-il en descendant ses caresses sur la chute de rein d'Ulquiorra. Acceptes-tu ?

Un léger frisson de plaisir lui répondit. De toute façon, l'espada ne pouvait pas refuser.

-J'aimerais que tu rencontres certaines personnes, reprit-il. Je vais t'envoyer...

Un léger gémissement le coupa. Aizen venait d'effleurer l'intimité du brun.

-Je n'apprécie pas qu'on m'interrompe, reste silencieux, veux-tu ?

-Oui veuillez m'excuser seigneur Aizen, répondit Ulquiorra, la respiration haletante d'anticipation.

-Bien, je disais que j'allais t'envoyer dans le monde des humains pour que tu puisses apprendre d'eux. Tu manques d'expérience dans ce domaine... Insinua Aizen, en introduisant lentement un doigt dans l'intimité de l'espada.

Celui-ci se tendit et étouffa ses gémissements dans le cou de son maître.

Le sourire d'Aizen s'intensifia. Il adorait taquiner son numéro 4.

Il le libéra et lui fit signe de s'en aller. Encore haletant, l'espada trembla légèrement sur ses jambes mais repartit dignement vers la porte. En voyant la démarche maladroite de son subordonné, Aizen ne put s'empêcher de ricaner. Avant qu'Ulquiorra n'atteigne la sortie, il ajouta :

-Je veux ton rapport ce soir, tu as la journée pour trouver le partenaire adéquat.

-Très bien, Seigneur Aizen.

oOo

Ulquiorra avait décidé d'arriver dans une ville qu'il connaissait un minimum, il avait donc choisi la ville de Karakura, d'autant plus qu'il savait qu'elle regorgeait d'âmes puissantes. Il fit bien attention à réduire grandement son reatsu pour ne pas alerter des shinigami. Il n'était pas venu pour ce genre de chose...

Il avait atterri dans un petit parc tranquille où certains parents bavardaient entre eux, ou jouaient avec leurs enfants. Comme il était un hollow, seules les personnes possédant un minimum de reatsu pouvaient le voir. Il fallait donc qu'il se concentre afin de rechercher quelqu'un susceptible de lui permettre d'accomplir sa mission. Il perçu un reatsu assez puissant à deux rues d'ici et s'y dirigea rapidement. Sa cible se trouvant dans un café, il y entra sereinement et s'assit à la table de l'homme sans aucune gêne. Celui-ci sursauta en le reconnaissant.

-Qu'est ce que... ! S'écria-t-il, choqué.

-Calme-toi, je ne suis pas venu ici pour me battre, fit Ulquiorra, d'une voix grave et neutre.

L'homme avait des cheveux très sombres et des lunettes qui lui donnaient un air sérieux. Le numéro 4 le trouva plutôt à son goût.

-Pourquoi êtes-vous là alors ? Demanda Ishida à voix basse, en replaçant ses lunettes sur le nez.

Les personnes présentes dans le café le regardaient comme s'il était devenu fou. Ce n'était pas de sa faute s'ils ne pouvaient pas voir l'espada.

-J'aurais besoin de ta coopération. Fit Ulquiorra, en le regardant dans les yeux.

-C'est-à-dire ?

Devant le regard sérieux de l'homme, Ishida déglutit difficilement. Quelque chose lui disait qu'il ferait mieux de ne pas écouter la suite. Il porta sa tasse à ses lèvres pour se redonner une contenance.

-Je veux que tu m'enseignes le sexe.

Ishida recracha son café sous le coup de la surprise. Il toussa fortement, puis releva la tête. Ce qu'il vit, lui donna presque envie de rire... presque...

Le visage d'Ulquiorra était recouvert de café et cela ne semblait même pas l'atteindre. Il monta sur la table à quatre pattes pour se rapprocher du quincy.

-Waah ! Mais que faites-vous ! Je refuse de faire ce genre de chose ! Cria-t-il en rougissant.

Il se rendit compte que tout le monde le regardait et repoussa l'espada. Ce dernier écarta sa main et s'assit sur ses cuisses. Ishida ne savait pas quoi faire. S'il faisait un geste trop brusque, il risquait d'interpeller encore plus les gens dans le café. Déjà qu'ils le regardaient bizarrement...

-Je me dois de refuser ! Chuchota-t-il, extrêmement gêné.

Ulquiorra le fit taire en capturant ses lèvres dans un baiser. Ishida se statufia instantanément, les yeux grands ouverts. Le numéro 4 glissa sa langue entre les lèvres entre-ouvertes du brun. Ishida piqua un fard monumental et se recula vivement contre le dossier de sa banquette.

-Je...je ne suis absolument pas le mieux placer pour euh... vous apprendre quoique soit ! S'écria le quincy.

Ulquiorra attrapa le menton du jeune homme en face de lui pour le forcer à le regarder.

-Pourquoi cela ?

-Je... c'est gênant... Fit Ishida, tout bas, en détournant le regard. Je n'ai pas beaucoup d'expérience...

Ulquiorra resta silencieux un instant et répondit :

-C'est problématique.

-Hum oui, en effet. Répondit le jeune homme, un peu déstabilisé par la franchise de l'espada. Mais si vous le souhaitez je peux vous donner le nom de quelqu'un qui pourrait vous aider... Informa-t-il, en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez, complice.

-Je t'écoute.

-Je pense que Kisuke Urahara pourrait tout à fait vous convenir. Fit-il sous le ton de la confidence.

-Et où puis-je le trouver ?

-Je vais vous faire un plan...

oOo

Ulquiorra avait suivi le plan de son ancienne cible et se trouvait maintenant devant une maison traditionnelle japonaise. Il toqua à la porte et attendit. Une jeune femme à l'allure féline ouvra la porte, énervée d'avoir été dérangée et jeta un œil au visiteur. Quand elle reconnut l'espada, ses yeux s'agrandir de surprise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Demanda-t-elle, d'un ton agressif.

-J'aimerais _parler_ avec Kisuke Urahara.

Yoruichi le regarda, suspicieuse.

-C'est à quel sujet ?

-Quelqu'un m'a dit que cet homme pourrait m'apprendre certaines choses...

-Mais encore ? Demanda-t-elle, impatiente.

-D'ordre sexuel.

Yoruichi le regarda comme s'il était devenu fou puis pouffa de rire.

-Entre, je t'en prie. Je vais faire venir l'expert, fit-elle avec un sourire sadique.

-Merci à vous, répondit-il, en rentrant dans le salon.

Des tatami couvraient le sol de la pièce. Au centre de celle-ci, se trouvait une table basse entourée de coussins à l'allure confortable. Yoruichi l'invita à s'installer à la table et partit chercher l'homme au bob. Ulquiorra patienta quelques minutes puis entendit la porte coulisser et tourna le regard vers les deux personnes qui venaient d'entrer. Yoruichi tenait Urahara par le col et le traînait à l'intérieur de la pièce.

-Tu es toujours aussi sauvage Yoruichi... Fit-il, séducteur.

-Kisuke Urahara ? Demanda Ulquiorra, d'une voix grave.

L'homme au bob se retourna vers le numéro 4 en cachant son visage derrière son éventail.

-Que fait ce très cher Ulquiorra Schiffer dans mon salon ?

-Il a besoin d'un cours un peu spécial, répondit la femme, en souriant.

Elle se transforma ensuite en chat et s'assit dans un coin de la pièce pour être aux premières loges. Ulquiorra s'avança lentement vers le blond. Ce dernier semblait complètement perdu et regarda Yoruichi, mais celle-ci n'avait absolument pas envie de l'aider, au contraire... Pour une fois qu'elle pouvait surprendre son ami...

Quand Ulquiorra arriva à son niveau, il lui posa la main sur le torse.

-Commençons maintenant, si vous voulez bien.

Les yeux de Urahara s'agrandir de surprise.

-Hohoho, je pense que vous vous trompez de personne.

Ulquiorra ne lui répondit pas et commença à défaire la ceinture de l'Homme. Urahara paniqua et se recula loin des mains entreprenantes.

-Ce n'est absolument pas nécessaire d'en arriver à de telles extrémités, voyons ! Fit le blond, gêné.

L'espada, légèrement agacé, colla l'homme contre le mur et plaça ses mains de chaque côté du blond.

-Il le faut, répondit Ulquiorra, l'air grave.

-Sans moi, fit joyeusement le shinigami.

L'espada sentit soudainement le corps du blond s'affaisser sur lui-même. Il le releva, l'air surpris et compris qu'il avait dans les mains une des inventions de l'homme. Ne sentant plus la présence de Urahara, Ulquiorra repartit sans un mot, pas vraiment perturbé. Yoruichi, quant à elle, soupira, déçue.

Ulquiorra errait maintenant dans les rues à la recherche d'une cible consentante. La patience du brun commençait vraiment à s'effriter. Pourquoi les humains étaient-ils si coincés ? Une idée lui vint à l'esprit. Ses collègues seront certainement moins farouches... Il reprit donc un portail pour revenir au Hueco Mundo et se dirigea vers le couloir qui donnait accès aux espaces privés des arrancars. Il toqua à la porte de celui qu'il trouvait le plus à son goût. Il attendit quelques minutes et recommença à frapper. Une voix grave, endormi, lui gronda d'attendre et enfin la porte s'ouvrit.

-Ouais c'est pour quoi ? Demanda Stark en cachant un bâillement derrière sa main.

-Je veux coucher avec toi.

-...

-...

-T'es vraiment barge comme mec ! Répondit le numéro 1 en claquant la porte au nez du brun.

Ce dernier resta immobile. Seuls ses cheveux s'étaient soulevés sous l'effet du vent causé par la porte. Puis, il repartit, légèrement énervé.

Ulquiorra était un arrancar très patient, mais il s'agissait d'une mission du seigneur Aizen, il ne devait surtout pas échouer.

Il aperçut un arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui sortait d'un des appartements.

-Tiens Ulquiorra ! T'es pas en train de lécher les pieds du chef ? Fit Grimmjow, moqueur.

L'espada ne fit pas attention à lui et continua sa route à la droite du sexta.

-Hé je te parle enfoiré ! Dit-il en se retournant vers le brun. Il s'avança vers lui, énervé. Il s'apprêtait à lui balancer son poing dans la figure. Mais le numéro 4 l'arrêta net en lui attrapant le poignet.

-Je ne suis pas venu ici pour perdre mon temps avec toi Grimmjow. J'ai des choses bien plus importantes à faire.

-Tch ! Fit-il en retirant brutalement son bras de la poigne d'Ulquiorra.

Il partit, les mains dans les poches, en marmonnant des insultes sur les saletés d'espada frigides.

Ulquiorra, lui, resta immobile et regarda le sexta s'éloigner. Une idée lui vint à l'esprit, et si ?

Il s'avança rapidement vers Grimmjow, lui agrippa le col par derrière, le tira sur sa droite et lui empoigna le cou de l'autre main pour le plaquer brutalement contre le mur blanc du couloir.

-Putain, il te prend quoi enfoiré ? T'avais pas d'autres trucs à faire ?!

-J'ai finalement besoin de ta coopération pour effectuer une mission que le seigneur Aizen m'a confié.

-Tu peux toujours crever, connard ! Cria-t-il, en essayant de se dégager.

Ulquiorra augmenta sa puissance et cela provoqua des rafales de vent dans le couloir. Il resserra sa prise sur le cou du sexta.

-Accepte ! Ordonna-t-il en le regardant dans les yeux, son visage ne laissant aucunement paraître son impatience.

Grimmjow, énervé, concentra lui aussi son énergie.

-Je t'ai déjà dit d'aller crever !

-Tu ferais mieux de coopérer, sinon ça risque de devenir violent.

-Mais de quoi tu parles bordel ! S'écria Grimmjow, à bout de nerf.

-De sexe. Répondit le brun, simplement.

-De QUOI ?!

Le numéro 4 profita de la surprise du bleuté pour lui mettre un coup de genou dans le ventre. Il se courba sous la douleur. L'espada le tira vers la porte la plus proche, l'ouvrit et balança Grimmjow sur le lit au centre de la pièce.

-Enfoiré, tu vas... Qu'est ce que ? On est chez Hallibel ? On va se faire démolir ! Il regarda autour de lui. PUTAIN ! Qu'est-ce que je fous sur un lit ?!

Ulquiorra s'approcha lentement de lui. Le sexta le regarda sous le choc.

-Je suis en plein délire ou quoi ?! Fit-il en s'asseyant au bord du lit.

Le brun le repoussa en arrière, dos au lit.

-Non, en mission. Répondit-il simplement.

-En mission ? Mon cul ouais ! S'écria-t-il, énervé.

-Justement, nous allons y venir.

Ulquiorra empêcha une fois de plus Grimmjow de se redresser et le surplomba de façon à le dominer entièrement.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Demanda le bleuté, ahuri, en essayant de se reculer.

Le numéro 4 plaça sa main juste à la droite de sa tête. Le bleuté regarda la main et revint sur le visage du brun.

-Dégage, je vais pas trouver ça drôle très longtemps.

-La situation est-elle censée être amusante ? Demanda Ulquiorra, très sérieux.

-Mais qu'il est con !

Le numéro 4 plaça son genou entre les jambes du sexta et le frotta contre son entre jambe à peine éveillée.

-Waah ! Mais t'es dingue ! Fit-il en le repoussant férocement.

-Reste là ! Ordonna le numéro 4. Plus vite ce sera fait, mieux ce sera.

-Parce que tu crois que tu vas me faire bander ? Fit-il en rigolant.

-C'est un défi ? Demanda Ulquiorra, toujours aussi sérieux.

-Carrément que c'en est un ! Répondit-il, sans réfléchir.

-Ne viens pas te plaindre après... Insinua le brun.

Il passa sa main sous le pantalon du bleuté et caressa lentement sa cuisse en se rapprochant de plus en plus de la zone sensible.

-Euh, tout bien réfléchit, il serait préférable de changer de position... Fit-il, mal à l'aise à présent.

Ulquiorra le regarda et pesa le pour et le contre d'une telle requête et répondit :

-Non, je préfère comme ça, fit-il en soulevant légèrement les coins de sa bouche. Grimmjow, surpris, comprit que l'espada était en train de sourire.

Le numéro 4 enroula ses doigts autour du sexe du bleuté, et commença à le caresser de haut en bas. La respiration du sexta se fit haletante et il jura devant la dure réalité...

-Ok, c'est bon on arrête, fit-il, essoufflé. T'as gagné...

Ulquiorra releva les yeux vers son visage et haussa un sourcil.

-Tu ne crois quand même pas qu'on va s'arrêter là ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Grimmjow, qui commençait à paniquer.

-J'ai bien l'intention d'aller jusqu'au bout.

-Pas moi, enfoiré !

Le sexta posa sa main sur le torse du brun et une lueur rouge commença à apparaître. Ulquiorra repoussa la main sans peine et le cero vint détruire le mur sur leur droite. Le brun en profita pour bloquer les poignets de Grimmjow de chaque côté de sa tête.

-Arrête putain ! S'écria-t-il en essayant de se défaire. La colère prenant peu à peu la place de la peur.

Ulquiorra replaça son genou contre l'entre jambe du sexta et la frotta durement. Le bleuté voulut le repousser avec ses jambes mais celles-ci étaient coincées sous le corps du brun. Un fort sentiment d'impuissance le prit aux tripes. Jamais il n'avait subi une telle soumission. Et apparemment Ulquiorra n'en avait pas fini avec lui. Il bloqua les poignets de Grimmjow sous sa main gauche et de l'autre, reprit possession du sexe du bleuté. Le souffle de ce dernier se fit laborieux et des plaintes s'échappaient de sa bouche entre-ouverte. N'y pouvant plus, il vint entre les mains du brun.

Il y eu quelques secondes de flottement, le temps que le sexta se remette de son orgasme. Mais déjà, il sentit quelque chose effleurer son intimité et il se crispa sur le coup.

-Ohé ! Je peux savoir ce que tu fous ?! S'écria Grimmjow, ahuri.

-Je te prépare à me recevoir sinon tu risques de trouver l'acte peu agréable, expliqua-t-il en écartant les jambes du sexta.

-Mais je vais recevoir rien du tout ! Tu crois quand même pas que je vais me laisser AH ! Conna... Aaah ! Ça fait mal enfoiré ! Retire les ! Hnn !

N'ayant pas l'intention d'écouter son partenaire déblatérer plus longtemps, le numéro 4 chercha minutieusement le point plus que sensible dans cette partie de l'anatomie. Un halètement de plaisir lui informa qu'il venait de poser le doigt dessus...

-T'es un homme mort Ulquiorra ! Tu vas pas t'en sort... Aaaah ! ...ir comme Aahh ! Arrête ça ! Laisse moi parler bordel !

Le brun venait de trouver un moyen plus qu'efficace de faire taire le sexta en s'en trouva fort amusé.

Il reprit de l'autre main, des mouvements de vas et vint sur le sexe de son partenaire. Ce dernier ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Ses gémissements se faisaient de plus en plus forts malgré lui. Au moment où le brun retira ses doigts de son intimité, il ressentit comme un manque et s'en trouva plus que honteux. Cependant la partie était loin d'être finie. Ulquiorra avait beau avoir pris soin de préparer le sexta, celui-ci serra les dents de douleur en sentant le sexe du brun s'enfoncer en lui.

-Enfoiré, tu me le payeras ! Cria-t-il, lorsque le numéro 4 se stoppa pour laisser le temps au bleuté de s'habituer à l'intrusion.

-Détends-toi.

-QUE JE ME DETENDE ? T'as vraiment un sérieux problème enfoiré !

-Regarde-moi ! Là, calme-toi...

La voix grave et envoûtante de l'espada le décrispa peu à peu sans qu'il n'en prenne réellement conscience. Ulquiorra le sentit, et s'enfonça plus profondément pour en ressortir un instant plus tard. Il recommença ainsi jusqu'à retrouver l'emplacement de la prostate. D'un coup, les yeux de Grimmjow s'écarquillèrent de surprise sous le coup du plaisir engendré. Le brun le remarqua et entreprit de la toucher à chaque coup de rein... La pièce blanche fut bientôt ponctuée de cris de plaisir à chaque va et viens. Les deux espada atteignirent leur limite et jouirent presque simultanément. Sous le coup de son orgasme, Ulquiorra tomba comme une masse sur Grimmjow. Ce dernier soupira bruyamment. Il n'était plus à ça prêt, et puis il devait avouer qu'il avait pris son pied à la fin. Ulquiorra se releva légèrement et le regarda dans les yeux, l'air sérieux, comme s'il ne s'était absolument rien passé entre eux.

-Encore, fit-il au sexta.

-Pardon ? S'écria Grimmjow, pas sûr d'avoir bien compris.

Le brun prit appuie sur son torse musclé et se replaça au dessus de lui.

-On recommence.. Et ce n'est pas négociable...

oOo

Tous les espada étaient réunis dans la salle du trône. Aizen demanda à Ulquiorra de s'avancer pour lui faire son rapport. Grimmjow sursauta et se redressa. Le numéro 4 se plaça au milieu de la pièce, remonta sa main au niveau de son œil gauche et le retira lentement. Il le brisa dans sa main et des éclats de souvenirs s'éparpillèrent dans la pièce et formèrent un écran géant où des images commençaient déjà à apparaître. Ulquiorra se plaça sur le côté pour laisser chacun assister au rapport de mission.

****-Hé ! Arrête-ça Ulquiorra ! Ordonna le bleuté en se levant.

-Quoi ? T'as quelque chose à te reprocher ? Demanda Szayel, avec un sourire moqueur.

-Je veux surtout pas voir ce mec baiser ! Fit-il en montrant Ulquiorra du doigt.

-Hum hum... Fit ce dernier.

-La ferme ! S'écria le bleuté, effrayé. Ne parle pas, ne bouge pas, ne respire pas !

Aizen, lassé de cette dispute, utilisa sa pression spirituelle pour forcer Grimmjow à se rasseoir.

**-**Putain ! Grogna-t-il.

Tous purent enfin se concentrer sur le rapport. Du coin de son dernier œil, Ulquiorra aperçut Grimmjow qui se levait et se dirigeait discrètement vers la porte. Ulquiorra ne pût retenir un sourire, le rattrapa rapidement, lui posa la main sur l'épaule et le fit se retourner.

-Reste-la, ordonna le brun.

-Lâche moi enfoiré, je suis pas assez narcissique pour aimer me voir me faire baiser ! Lâcha-t-il, furibond.

Il sursauta quand les personnes présentes se mirent à rire. Le bleuté suivit leur regard et comprit que le Ulquiorra virtuel venait de se faire cracher dessus par un gamin à lunette. Il ne pût retenir un ricanement moqueur. Ulquiorra lui prit le poignet et le tira jusqu'à sa place.

-Y'a pas moyen que je reste ici ! Je veux pas les voir se foutre de ma gueule !

-Je te défendrais ...

-Toi ?! Très drôle ! Je suis mort de rire !

Ulquiorra força Grimmjow à s'asseoir et resta près de lui pour l'empêcher de se lever à nouveau.

-Tu vas pas t'en sortir comme ça... Grogna le bleuté.

Quelque temps après, il finit par s'intéresser au visionnage et malgré son stress, il ne pût s'empêcher de rire quand il vit son rival avec une poupée ressemblant trait pour trait au shinigami au bob et explosa de rire au moment où Stark lui claqua la porte au nez. Ce fut quand il se vit à l'écran qu'il repensa à sa situation. La panique commença à le torturer de nouveau.

-Ah ! Au tour de Grimmjow ! Hâte de voir comment il va réussir à s'échapper ! S'écria un des membres de l'assistance.

-Bonne question... Marmonna Grimmjow.

Il grimaça en se voyant prendre des coups. A l'instant où ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Hallibel se leva brusquement et cria au numéro 4:

-Alors c'est toi qui a détruit mes appartements, enfoiré !

-Hallibel ! Calme-toi ! Fit Aizen en souriant. C'était pour les besoins de la mission.

-Bien... Répondit-elle à contre-cœur.

Le visionnage continua et Grimmjow ne pût regarder plus longtemps. Il détourna le regard mais il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'entendre et il rougit en s'entendait haleter. Il se retourna et fusilla Ulquiorra du regard. Celui-ci resta de marbre ce qui énerva le sexta d'autant plus. Quand le visionnage se finit, chaque personne se retourna vers eux, choquée.

-Quoi ?! Rugit Grimmjow.

-Quatre fois... Vous l'avez fait quatre fois de suite ?! S'écria Yammi, époustouflé.

-La ferme ! Le prochain qui fait le moindre commentaire, je le défonce ! Menaça-t-il en se levant.

-J'aimerais bien voir ça... Insinua Aizen.

Grimmjow grogna et frappa le banc devant lui qui se fracassa en deux sous la force du coup.

-Bien, reprit le shinigami. Félicitation pour ta mission Ulquiorra. Vous pouvez disposer.

Le bleuté soupira et se leva. Les arrancars se dirigèrent tous vers la porte pour rejoindre leurs appartements.

-Ulquiorra, Grimmjow, restez. Il y a deux ou trois choses dont je voudrais être sûr ... Fit Aizen avec un sourire plein de sous entendu...

* * *

Voilà ! Une petite fic bien délire avec plein de choses improbables xD

Première fois que je finis une fic =') j'en suis toute émue...

Premier one shot aussi ! Alala

En plus Ulquiorra quoi... ULQUIORRA !

J'ai sacrifié mon Grimmjow adoré... en uke...

Mais... Grimmy a-t-il dit son dernier mot ? Je le vois bien en mode vengeance avec son sourire carnassié... Pas vous ?

A bientôt ! Peut-être... ;)

ps : Happy Birthday BakaVie ! :3 = tout est de sa faute...


End file.
